Algunas veces, lo mejor es esperar
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: El beso es muchas cosas. Tantas que ambos terminan mareándose y embriagándose de cariño y placer. (Dedico este fic a todas las personas que me han leido y dejado o no reviews. Los quiero mucho y me hace feliz que todos en su momento y ahora compartiesemos el cariño por el manga y el anime)


**Capitulo único**

 ** _Dicen que el amor se va, y si vuelve, es porque quiere hacer su casa en tu corazón y para siempre buscando ser feliz y amar de nuevo._**

* * *

Y entonces todo de alguna forma está bien. Todo acaba tan ridículamente bien que hasta le produce escalofríos.

No le acusen de insensible, no lo hagan. Sabe perfectamente que son muchos los que se han desvanecido y que simplemente, sin importar el esfuerzo que todos ellos han realizado, el salvar la vida de todos era una misión imposible.

En situaciones como esa, en donde todos deseaban morir, salvar vidas era más complicado de lo que puede esperarse.

Sin embargo ellos, los que se conocían de forma perfectamente intima están vivos y las bajas realmente no les afectan de forma directa. Es triste, si. Pero no lo suficiente como para que se queden en lo profundo de una depresión que nunca va a acabar.

Hakuryuu se guarda un suspiro y asiente a lo que Takeruhiko —Quien se ha tomado su papel de mentor sin avisar— le dice. Le ve fruncir el entrecejo, probablemente, descubriendo que su pupilo —Y es que tiene tanto que enseñarle a ese muchacho— realmente no esta escuchándole.

Media hora después la charla se da por terminada y el que fue durante un corto periodo de tiempo uno de los reyes del Imperio Kou mueve los hombros y la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento de quitarse de encima el estrés que con los últimos meses se han acumulado.

Estan vivos y el mundo es un completo caos que los lideres que quedan deben de organizar. No es fácil, y aunque Hakuryuu ya no es el emperador, ello no significa que va a dejarle todo el trabajo a su prima.

Koumei es de gran ayuda —Kouha y Kouen también, aunque no tanto— y aligera mucho el trabajo, lo que evita que Kougyoku termine todos los días como un pedazo de gelatina derretida sobre el piso.

Sonrie, porque las cosas son tan distintas desde el casi apocalíptico fin del mundo y algunas costumbres perdidas empiezan a retornar con fuerza.

Ver a Kouen agitar a Koumei como un muñeco de trapo porque el hombre se ha quedado dormido de pie en medio de una junta importante es una escena cotidiana desde hace dos semanas.

La vida de todos, la cual casi queda paralizada, empieza a andar con rumbo incierto y alegre nuevamente. Todos toman sus decisiones y cada uno cuando debe se va alejando para formar una vida distinta lejos de la familia que ya conoce.

Sin embargo, hay algunos que es obvio se van a quedar siempre pululando por los alrededores, aliviando el ambiente.

— Fue divertido al inicio, pero voy a irme —Kougyoku aferra sus puños a los pliegues de su vestimenta — Sabian que no iba a quedarme por siempre ¿Verdad? —La emperatriz llora.

A Hakuryuu el poco relajo que había empezado a conseguir se le escapa al igual que la leve sonrisa por los planes de al fin dormir una noche completa.

— Pero... J-Judar-chan… —Otro sollozo.

— Te ves horrible, vieja bruja —Bromea y los ojos rojos conectan con los grises azulados de Hakuryuu— Bueno, tú no vas a ponerte a llorar también ¿O sí?

— Ni en broma —Le responde.

Judar se queda callado un momento y niega. Hakuryuu no puede entender del todo lo que significa eso, su mente no tiene tiempo.

Cuando Judar y Kougyoku se alejan un poco para hablar de cosas que sabe no le conciernen — Porque ella es lo más cercano a lo que Judar tiene a un verdadero amigo y él no es quien para intervenir en eso y en sus momentos especiales— Hakuryuu abre su mente a una tormenta de ideas y deja salir una risa nerviosa y casi asustada que tiene guardada desde que el magi anuncio su deseo y decisión de marcharse.

¿En que momento había pensado que todo de alguna forma estaba bien?

Takeruhiko se acerca de forma amistosa y apoya un brazo sobre los hombros del joven príncipe que tiene un sobresalto que casi hace salir su corazón disparado.

— Vamos Hakuryuu no muestres ese gesto. Esperaba que estes feliz de verme —El aliento le huele a licor y eso es suficiente como para explicar el porque de esa actitud tan empelagosamente amistosa.

— ¡Yo también estoy aquí! —Kouha levanta la mano con efusividad, dando a conocer su presencia.

A Takeruhiko se le escapa una sonrisa y una mirada de adoración hacia el menor de los príncipes de la familia Ren— Oh cierto, esta señorita —Pasa el brazo que tiene libre por el vientre del más joven— y yo estábamos planeando ir por un par de copas ¿No te apetece unírtenos?

Kouha acuchilla con la mirada al rey de Kina y le maldice un par de veces por llamarle _Señorita_ sin su consentimiento.

Takeruhiko Yamato chilla cuando su brazo es apartado de un manotazo brusco y corresponde la mirada asesina de su fierecilla con una mirada de cachorro apaleado.

— Adelantate, hay algo que quiero hablar con mi primo

— ¿Qué? No puedes hacer…

Kouha rueda los ojos, fastidiado— No te estoy plantando, solo adelantate ¿Quieres?

De una forma casi obediente el rey de Kina emprende su marcha a la improvisada tienda que fue levantada hace unos días y que sirve como bar para todos aquellos que quieran pasar un buen rato.

Hakuryuu parpadea casi ausente, y luego totalmente consciente cuando la palma de la mejilla del menor de sus primos se estampa con fuerza bruta sobre su mejilla.

Que las apariencias no engañen. No importa que tan delicado y dulce pueda verse Ren Kouha, el chico es de armas peligrosas.

Kouha se siente desesperar por lo idiotas que ese par puede llegar a ser y porque la idea de ver que Judar se va a marchar sin que ellos lleguen a solucionar su gran problema es absolutamente inaceptable. No es la forma en que deben quedar las cosas.

 _Oh si, su gran problema._

Porque puede que no tenga el derecho a meterse en la no-relación que esos dos se traen, pero siente que debe hacerlo. Judar es de esos pocos a los que considera un amigo y Hakuryuu es, sin poder evitarse, el único primo que le queda.

¿Y para que esta la familia si no es para ayudarse?

— Dile que lo quieres —Ordena.

— No —Hakuryuu se niega al entender desde un principio lo que Kouha intenta decirle.

— Estoy seguro de que nunca se lo dijiste ¿Verdad?

— No es como si él me lo dijese alguna vez.

Oh, y allí esta una de las pequeñas raíces del estúpido problema. Suspira con exasperación y se guarda para si mismo las maldiciones que quiere decir. No, las relaciones nunca funcionan si se espera una confesión de amor primero en lugar de dar la tuya.

Las relaciones no funcionan de ninguna forma lógica y en el mejor de los casos lo que se puede hacer es dejar que todo transcurra a su ritmo, sin intentar planear lo que debería y lo que no debería de hacerse.

Varias veces Kouha no está seguro de los pensamientos que pasan por la cabeza de su primo y de la sensatez que algunas veces Kouen sabe mencionarle que él suele tener. Es difícil, y un dolor de cabeza para la tarde hoy está asegurado. Pero luego se imagina teniendo esta conversación con Judar y sabe por adelantado que el resultado será el mismo.

Pero lo peor de todo es que de alguna forma extraña Kouha puede entenderles.

Y tiene la capacidad de comprender la importancia de un sencillo y corto _Te quiero_. De la seguridad maldita que esas palabras pueden darle a uno.

Kouha tiene esa seguridad maldita cuando ve los _Te quiero_ en la mirada de Takeruhiko desde el primer día en que empezaron a salir. Y sospecha que gracias a ello es que En-nii y Mei-nii le han dado la bendición al rey de Kina para formalizar la relación.

Sin embargo Hakuryuu es demasiado indeciso y temeroso en ciertos temas para su edad y Judar es tan desconfiado en los mismos temas que interpretaría la futura declaración como una broma de mal gusto.

Culpa al ya muerto rey de Sindria por esa desconfianza.

La acumulación de rechazos al _se mio_ es espantosa. Aunque pedirle a uno que sea su candidato a rey y una declaración no es lo mismo.

Kougyoku regresa de donde sea que se fuese con Judar hace un momento. Ella está convertida en un mar de lágrimas que sin éxito intenta detener. Quiere ir a consolarla porque ella en este momento es la única que podría entender lo que está sintiendo al saber que el oráculo va a irse.

Pero el que esos dos ya no estén juntos le dice que ya no cuenta con el tiempo necesario para tener la larga charla que tenía planeada y agradece por ello. No es bueno aconsejando y duda mucho de que alguna de sus palabras llegue a su primo.

— ¿En verdad le quieres? —La pregunta es directa.

Hakuryuu se ruboriza contra todo pronóstico y parece buscar algo sensato que decir.

— Bien, no lo digas —Le sonríe— Sé que lo quieres, muchos lo sabemos

— No es fácil, él…

— Te dije que no digas nada —Interrumpe. Le sostiene las manos entre las suyas— Debes hablar con Judar sin importar que tú y yo sabemos en como va a terminar todo esto. Vas a hablarle y decirle lo estúpido que pienso que es —Puede escuchar la vocecita de En-nii susurrándole que lo mejor es que no se entrometa— y vas a decirle que lo quieres para asegurarnos de que Judar va a volver —Pero En-nii no comprende mucho de las relaciones, asi que escucha la vocecita de Mei-nii diciéndole que haga lo que crea conveniente.

Le suelta las manos y la pequeña sonrisa que tiene no se desvanece.

— Sabes que hacer, primo.

Que Takeruhiko lo amarre en la cama si no esta haciendo lo correcto al intentar aconsejar a Hakuryuu por sus acciones.

— Nos vemos luego

— Si, nos vemos luego

Kouha desaparece de escena y Hakuryuu camina hacia una dirección que se sabe de memoria. No termina de comprender del todo lo que acaba de suceder, pero siente la mente más despejada.

Judar jadea por la sorpresa y vuelve a jadear cuando cae sobre el montón de cojines que están desparramados sobre la cama. Cae con Hakuryuu encima, quien lo observa con una intensidad tan devastadora que le hace desear desaparecer del lugar para no ser el objeto en la mira.

— Oye…

— Dame un respiro, Judar

Los dedos le acarician la piel de la misma manera como cuando ellos se encuentran a solas y se besan. Besos que no son suficientes y que necesitan de un contacto un poco, solo un poco más cercano

— ¿Qué?

Llamenle mentiroso si algún día niega que esa cercanía no le provoca sensación alguna.

— Dame un respiro para saber que estás pensando

Eso es imposible. La mente de Judar siempre es un caos y la tarea de averiguar sus pensamientos es un sin sentido.

La determinación en los ocelos azules de Hakuryuu tiembla un breve instante antes de devolver su mirada —Esa que se ha paseado unos segundos largos en el cuerpo debajo de él— a los ocelos rojos tan vibrantes que le pertenecen a Judar.

Uno de los dos se va a quedar sin oxigeno por lo cerca que están.

La mano derecha de Hakuryuu se coloca sobre la mejilla de Judar. No hay sonrisa por parte de ni uno de los dos. La distancia se acorta un poco más sin llegar a un beso. —Si es que eso es posible— Se quedan mirando por tanto tiempo que Judar empieza a exasperarse y un par de palabras crueles —De esas que hace que su acompañante se vaya siempre molesto— están en la punta de su lengua.

— Cásate conmigo

Sus ojos se abren más y con lentitud al procesar el significado completo de esas dos palabras.

Hakuryuu sabe que no es el _Te quiero_ que Kouha le recomendó decir, sabe que su proposición es mejor que eso.

Judar también sabe que es demasiado tarde para decir palabras crueles cuando Hakuryuu se encarga de besarle con una fiereza que nunca antes han compartido entre ellos.

El beso es muchas cosas. Tantas que ambos terminan mareándose y embriagándose de cariño y placer.

El primero en recuperarse y en dejar los aposentos del magi es Hakuryuu. Judar se queda en la cama con el rubor extendido en todo el rostro. La rapidez con la que le late el corazón va a matarlo.

Para nadie es un secreto que el oráculo de Kou se ha marchado hacia otras tierras durante la madrugada.

Kougyoku está deprimida y Koumei se encarga de darle palmaditas en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le dirige una mirada interrogante al menor de sus hermanos. Kouha a su vez mira a Hakuryuu, quien no ha dejado de sonreir en toda la mañana.

Y en señal de triunfo, levanta los pulgares.

Es un hecho que Judar va a volver.


End file.
